mvccshfandomcom-20200214-history
War Machine
Introduction Pros: * Excellent Zoning Specials * Damaging Normals * Had a Flight Command Move Cons: * Big Target * Hyper Combos can be evaded or countered easily at the correct distance Basic Tips Launchers: HK AC Finisher: c.HP, HK, LP Shoulder Cannon Ground Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) Jump Magic Series: Weakest to Strongest (LP MP HP, LK MK HK) Super Jump Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) Move List Command Normals Knee Dive: 2+LK (only in air) War Machine does a diving knee in the air. Special Moves Shoulder Cannon: 236 + P/K (also in air; P version only) Unlike Iron Man's Unibeam laser in MSH which can target both ground and crouching, War Machine can shoot his lasers as P targets standing and can be used in the air and K targets crouching only. Repulsor Blast: 63214 + P War Machine unleashes a projectile his palms as it aims upwards and when it hits, the opponent is drawn closer to War Machine. Smart Bomb: MP + LK (also in air) War Machine unleashes two bombs from his shoulders. Holding a direction enables on how far the bombs will be shot. Flight: 214 + Kx3 (also in air) This command allows War Machine to use his jetpacks and has the ability to fly around the screen. Hyper Combos Proton Cannon: 236 + PP War Machine summons in a giant cannon which shoots out a laser which nearly takes out near full-screen. War Destroyer: 236 + KK War Machine summons in a jetpack-like weapon which aims a barrage of missiles up then targets down to the opponent. Combos 1) LK, HK, cancel 236+KK (War Destroyer) 2) c.LK, c.MP, HP cancel 236+PP (Shoulder Cannon) 3) LP, LK, HP cancel 236+PP (Shoulder Cannon) 4) LK , HK cancel 236+KK (War Destroyer) 5) LK, HK, sj. LP, sj. MK, sj. MP, sj. HK, sj. 8+HP, cancel LP 236+PP (Shoulder Cannon) 6) Knee Dive, j. c.HP, LK, HK, sj. LP, sj. LK, Flight, LP, MP, 8+HP, cancel LP 236+PP (Shoulder Cannon) The Infinite How To Do It Launcher (HK) Fly Up + HP, Dash with LPMPHP, 8HP, LP, 8HP, then you can continue with these: 1) Dash down with LPMPHP, MK, 8HP 2) Go up by doing LK, Dash up with LPMPHP, LK, repeat 3) or keep your opponent in the air by dashing with LPMPHP, 2MK, 8HK, Fly again Other Things to Know for the Funky Infinite 1) A 3x Punch Macro is extremely useful for this combo (these are built in with Fightcade 1 and FBA-RR v0.0.7, they just need to be assigned to a button) 2) All 3 punches together does a command dash, this dash is the same as a regular dash except it can cancel the recovery of some moves like wolverine MP and all flight moves for war machine which allows for some infinites, it's also faster than a normal dash in terms of input time. So the basic gist of his flight infinites is to get in the air and then do a move, cancel with 3xP, do a move, cancel with 3xP, rinse and repeat. (thanks to Pontee for the info) Resources Good videos showing the infinites in action, as well as some other combos not mentioned in the above sections. Category:Characters